


Sunflower

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, one eyed pitbull sweetie, past dog fighting, pitbull love, steve and bucky adopt a dog, they love her so so much, they rescue a pitbull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Steve & Bucky adopt a pitbull who needs some love in her life.





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeImToBlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/gifts).



Steve and Bucky decide after a few years of retirement, they wanna get a dog. But they have no idea when they go down to the local shelter just how many dogs there would be and it physically hurts them not being able to adopt them all.

They finally narrow it down to a one eyed pit bull in the back looking sad and alone. She doesn’t even lift her head up from the floor between her paws, her eye just looks up at them as they stop at her cage and her little white tail wags slowly as if unsure.

Oh how Steve and Bucky’s heart break looking at all her old fighting scars, they’re full of so much anger too that humans would do this, hurt something so precious. Compared to the other dogs in this place, she is by far the worst off and she’s on death row, something they learn pretty quickly means she’ll be put down soon if she doesn’t find a home.

Once they ask to see her though and they wait out in the grassy area for her, they both have to take deep breaths to settle the anger over whoever did this to her, it’s a hard thing to do when one cares so much.

They had both loved dogs before the war and even during the war there had been a few wartime dogs and they always wanted some of their own, if they couldn’t have kids, they could at least have a dog or two. Now, even though it’s about 80 years later, they’re finally getting one.  
                                    ___________________

They can tell right away once she’s out in the yard, she’s going to need some extra loving care, she’s timid and shy. Both Steve and Bucky sit in the grass and let her sniff them as much as she wants, letting her see they mean her no harm.

Bucky’s the first to move, reaching his hand out so she can sniff his skin and she does so with her tail tucked low, nervous, but curious.

“Hi sweet girl.” The brunette murmurs, voice taking on a higher note, Steve would tease him for it, but she seems to like it,  _the puppy tone_  he’s read online. Once Bucky spreads his legs she crawls on all fours until she’s between them and then just...settles her head on his thigh as she lays down, tail wagging slowly.

Steve wishes he had his favorite pencils so he could draw the moment, the way the dog just stares up at Bucky as he stares down at her, looking all soft and fond. Steve will just have to remember it and draw it later.

She seems to like Bucky which is good, she licks his metal hand, not even noticing it’s different then the other, nor does she care, she just licks it more, getting the brunette’s hand all slobbery. Bucky makes a face, but his eyes only hold softness.  
                                 ___________________

When they finally sign all the paperwork and get her home with a few things to last them a few days before they have to go to the store, they again sit on the floor and let her sniff around. They learn pretty fast she doesn’t like doors or anything that sounds like chains. There’s honestly a whole list of things she’s scared of and getting her through the door had been….a adventure.

In the end Steve just covered her eyes as Bucky carried her in, now she just sniffs the carpet before rubbing her face on it, seeming to be pleased by the softness. Bucky silently goes about setting up her water and food bowl on the floor leading to the living room.

When he finishes he turns back to find their new dog sitting in front of Steve as he pets behind her ears, her big tongue hanging out as she pants, liking the gentle touches. The brunette sits down beside them so he can pet over her back and soon enough her eyes close as she bask in the loving pets.  
                                       ____________________

“Buck…”

“Come on Steve I don’t wanna leave her all alone, it’s a new place.”

“She’s only a 30 second walk away sweetheart.”

“What if she gets scared?” Bucky pleads.

Steve takes in his husbands face and relents, he does kind of feel bad about her being so far away from them, even if it is...just in the next room.

“Alright.”  
                              ______________

“Such a sweetheart aren't you?” Steve whispers to her the next morning, where she currently lays in their bed. Bucky still asleep next to him on his stomach, face half smooshed into the pillow, arms hugging it from below.

She may have been a big dog, but she hadn’t kept them awake, once on the end of the bed she had, walked in a circle four times then layed down and just….went to sleep. Now Steve can’t help pet over her ears. The tip of the left one is gone. The deep scares running along her nose and face will never go away.

There’s plenty on her body too and her tail looks like at some point it had been broken more than once, and then there was her missing eye. They had both been told she lost it in a fight and the thought just makes Steve so fucking angry.

It was bad enough what humans did to other humans, but to hurt a dog...to hurt a animal like this...it made Steve’s blood boil. So he takes that anger and channels it into something loving instead, all that passion, all that emotion, he uses it to just pet her more, whisper more sweet words to her and he watches happily as her tail wags even more.  
                                          _________________

They learn in the coming weeks, thunder scares the shit out of her. She hides under the bed once it starts and whines like she’s being killed. Neither of them have ever heard something so sad in their life. Both of them end up slowly crawling under the bed and pet over her body in calming ways, “Such a good girl, it’s ok baby, just some thunder, it’s ok.”

They end up falling asleep under the bed with her.  
                           ______________

They don’t mean to go overboard with her things, but they do.

First it’s a really nice doggie bed that sits at the foot of their own bed on the floor, then it’s the pricey collar with real diamonds on it. Then it’s the food she eats and the water she drinks. Bucky learns upon buying a brush and trying to use it one day that she is terrified of them.

Bucky’s heart breaks as she hides from him, he throws the brush away vowing to never show it to her again. She finally comes out when he bribes her with some fancy treats she loves so much.

Steve learns the tea kettle sets her off one day, as she runs around barking and hiding. Steve vows to make tea without the kettle for now on.

They end up naming her Sunflower, for she brings such light into their life, neither Steve or Bucky know how they ever went without her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen this, I highly suggest you do, it's sad, but with a happy ending.
> 
> It's pixar's newest little short.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZS5cgybKcI&t=471s


End file.
